


Till The End of the Line

by MallBRATgrl_911 (hvcutie)



Series: Stonathan Week 2017 [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Captain America - Freeform, I’ll explain characters in the notes, Jonathan is Steve Rogers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Steve is Bucky Barnes, This is going to get confusing, This is going to get ugly before it gets pretty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvcutie/pseuds/MallBRATgrl_911
Summary: Stonathan Stucky crossover. Jonathan Byers as Steve Rogers (Captain America) and Steve Harrington as Bucky Barnes. Nancy Wheeler as Peggy Carter. There are two chapters that take place during The First Avenger but mostly takes place after Civil War but I ain’t getting into that Infinity War bullshit, fuck outta here.





	Till The End of the Line

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Stonathan Week 2017 but since I’m doing a fic for every day I’m only writing the introduction to this fic and will be continuing it in time along with other fics I’m working on. I hope you enjoy!

Jonathan Byers had always been a small, sickly boy with the heart of gold and a passion to rid the world of bullies. He had been best friends with Steve Harrington, his charismatic and strong friend, since he could remember.

They met when Jonathan was getting his ass beat after telling a few older boys that they should stop making fun of one of his classmates. Steve had got them off of Steve and knocked them on their asses. Afterwards Jonathan told them that he didn’t need to do that because he had them on the ropes. Steve had just shook his head and knew someone was gonna have to make sure this kid wasn’t going to get his ass beat into next year.

They stuck together for years, Jonathan getting himself into more fights than he cared to count and Steve taking a few punches to his pretty face getting him out of those fights when he could. Steve had joked, “You know if my face gets anymore damage to it I might not be able to get a dame to marry me.” Jonathan rolled his eyes and said, “The day you have trouble finding a dame is the day I don’t have trouble running anything farther than fifty feet.”

Steve laughed and through his arm around Steve’s shoulder and spit out some blood that had been gathering from his freshly spilt lip, “All I’m saying is if I can’t find a wife you’re gonna have to deal with me until we’re old and grey.” Jonathan just smiled, “Dear god, we can’t have that. I’ll have to make sure you get married before your face gets too bad. I mean I don’t get why dames like you ugly mug so much as it is, but beautiful is in the eye of the beholder.” Steve laughed and lightly shoved him, “Punk,” Jonathan shoved him back, “Jerk,”

After Jonathan’s ma and younger brother had died after Joyce had caught Tuberculosis and accidentally gave it to her youngest son. Jonathan had been devastated, he tried his best to be strong, but it was eventually at the point when he ended up asking himself who the hell he was being strong to. He broke down in the apartment where his family had died, Steve had been there when it happened.

“I don’t understand, Steve. Why’d it have to be them? Why Will? It should have been me instead of him, he had a future ahead of him. He was going to be an artist, Steve. He was only a kid.” Steve just hugged him as he cried, unsure what to say. He held him until the sobbing stopped and the smaller boy fell asleep in his arms. That night they slept on the floor where Jonathan had collapsed crying, Steve ever let him go.

Eventually Steve convinced Jonathan to move in with him, “I know you don’t need it, but I want it. I’m not doing this for you, I’m asking you to do this for me. Please, Jonathan.” Jonathan couldn’t say no to that, not when Steve looked at him like he did, like he was all but begging him to agree.

Life was hard but they made do with what they could. They did the best they could and they were happy. Steve went out to dance halls when he could and Jonathan had taken up drawing, using Will’s old art supplies that he couldn’t bare to part with. Jonathan would sometimes get sick and often had to deal with losing jobs because of his poor health and Steve would put it on himself to work harder to get Jonathan the medicine he needed. Everything was going the best it could.

That was until the United States entered the war. Jonathan had wanted to enlist more than anything but he was too sickly, and Steve was drafted, he was now Sergeant Steve Harrington of the 107th.

On his last night before he shipped out to Europe he decided to spend it out with Jonathan and the two dates he had gotten them at the Science Expo, Bob Newby was supposed to be showing off a flying car. Jonathan tried to have a good time, he really did, but he just couldn’t find himself having a good time but he was upset he wasn’t shipping out alongside Steve and he was also exhausted with the dames Steve brought along with him were treating him like a loser.

He ended up wandering off to where they were trying to get more men to enlist for the war. Steve found him there and he was a little irritated with Jonathan, because he just really wanted the younger boy to stay safe for once in his life. Jonathan of course told him that he couldn’t let himself do that. Which led them both to getting frustrated but they hugged before the part ways. Steve said, “You better not do anything stupid while I’m gone.” Jonathan just smiled, “How can I when you’re taking all the stupid with you?”

Jonathan decided to take one last swing at enlisting and he thought he was surly going to get caught lying on his enlist papers but before he could make a break for it a doctor came in. He told Jonathan about the project he was doing and of course he took the chance.

So he was brought to training and as he was standing there with the rest of the men he met Nancy Wheeler, a strong beautiful woman who showed right away that she wasn’t going to be taking any shit for any of the men. Jonathan doesn’t think he’s admired someone this much since his ma or Steve.

Training wasn’t easy, in fact Jonathan was struggling to even be even a quarter as fit as the other guys, but he didn’t give up. It was made worse by the asshole, Tommy Hodge, who wouldn’t give Jonathan a break. Jonathan did his best to ignore him.

Then there was the day they were doing some training and suddenly there was the yell of, “Grenade!” Everyone scattered but Jonathan saw it and knew what he had to do, he threw himself atop of the explosive and yelled for others to go. But when the grenade didn’t explode he soon realized it was a dud.

After that he was told by Dr. Clarke that he had been chosen to be the test subject for the Captain America project; and Jonathan would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous. But he was brought to the lab by Nancy Wheeler who Jonathan in all honesty really enjoyed talking to. Then the experiment began.

Jonathan had never experienced so much intense pain in his life but he had to solider on. It was strange and weird and confusing. When it was finally done he didn’t feel like he was in his body. He was quickly approached by Dr. Clarke, Bob Newby, and Nancy as he stumbled forward slightly. He was no longer the small and weak person he was before, he was now tall and strong, he had the ability to possibly make the difference he wanted. His happiness was quickly cut short as Dr. Clarke was shot.

This is where the story begins.

**Author's Note:**

> CHARACTER EXPLAINATION  
> Steve Rogers - Jonathan Byers  
> Bucky Barnes - Steve Harrington  
> Sarah Rogers - Joyce Byers  
> Peggy Carter - Nancy Wheeler  
> Howard Stark - Bob Newby  
> Tony Stark - Mike Wheeler  
> Natasha Romanoff - Eleven (She’ll be referred to as El Hopper)  
> Clint Barton - Lucas Sinclair  
> Sam Wilson - Dustin Henderson  
> Bruce Banner - Will Byers (This is going to be complicated but I actually have something pretty cool planned)  
> Thor - I’m still working on that  
> Sharon Carter - Max Mayfield  
> Nick Fury - Jim Hopper  
> Erkstine - Scott Clarke  
> ———  
> Please give me feedback of what you think! I would really appreciate it! Also I’m sorry this is gonna be a huge mess but it might be worth it.


End file.
